


Waiting for You

by CuriousMillie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, POV Queenie Goldstein, Sibling, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousMillie/pseuds/CuriousMillie
Summary: 我在嗷三发布的第一篇文！蒂娜最近总是带着公文回家忙到深夜，奎妮会怎么做呢？warning：姐妹骨科
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 3





	Waiting for You

时候不早了，书房里的灯却还是亮着。

不久之前的复职让蒂娜重新忙碌起来，格林德沃被捕使傲罗们的工作变得尤其繁重。蒂娜已经有几个晚上带着公文回家，草草结束一餐后便窝在书房里直到深夜。严重的睡眠不足让她的脸上写着不用读心也能看得到的疲惫，我偶尔几次也会被床垫另外一边的重量惊醒，随后就被圈进她怀抱里，有时甚至能听到她的低声叹息。

我不止一次对她不健康的作息时间提出抗议，她也不止一次保证晚上会早些休息，但总不会执行。

_我行我素的蒂娜。_ 我轻叹一声，开始第一百零一次劝说。

我赤脚走进书房，蒂娜正专注于手头的工作。不声不响走到书桌旁，她注意到了突然笼罩在文件上的阴影，抬起头看向我——那双漂亮的眼睛里此时多了几条血丝，我皱了皱眉头。

“我差点又被你吓了一跳，奎妮，下次走路还是要发出点声音。”

“我会注意的，但现在你该睡觉了，蒂娜。” 故意拿出幼时她教育自己的严肃语调，没想到她又把脑袋低了下去，继续埋首于她热爱的工作。

“我会的，只要让我处理完这一点工作——我会尽快的。”

还是老样子，真是让人气不打一处来。我索性搬了把椅子放在桌边，故作赌气的样子双手抱臂，像从前她熬夜学习时那样，端坐在她身旁：“那我会陪着你，等你完成之后我们一起休息。”

她写字的动作顿了顿，我清楚地听到两种想法在她脑海中纠结，片刻后看到我露出胜利微笑的蒂娜看起来有些不满——虽然她并没有。

“不要——”

“——不要读我的心。”

我向她抛去一个俏皮的笑容，她无奈地合上手中文件挥舞魔杖将它们摆放整齐。 _蒂娜拥有最完美的身体曲线。_ 看着她站起身舒展四肢的我这样想。踮起脚尖在她柔软脸颊上落下一吻，我的双臂无比自然环上她腰身： “我等你，蒂妮。”

她没有让我等得太久，不到半个小时我们便在温暖被褥下相拥。从她眉心一路吻至唇瓣，自己总是相信爱人的吻能够抚慰一切创伤与疲惫，就如同现在，我能感知到她微微翘起的嘴角。我们鼻尖相贴，双唇间是缠绵又温柔的亲吻。她的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，我的身子也被她拥得更紧。

_**“我爱你，蒂妮。”** _

我在她怀中轻声呢喃。她只在我额前落下一吻，但我却清楚地听到了她的回答。

“我也是，奎妮。”


End file.
